1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of encoding a document with text characters and to a method of sending a document with text characters from a transmitting computer system to a receiving computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, transmission of a document is achieved by encoding the document through the use of standard codes or by converting the document into image data. In the former, the standard code to be used depends upon the language of document. For example, English documents use the ASCII or EBCDIC code, while Japanese documents use the JIS code. As for Chinese documents, the CNS BIG-5 code is used in Taiwan, while the GB code is used in Mainland China. A main drawback encountered when using standard codes in the transmission of documents is that the receiving computer system is usually incapable of reconstructing documents in some languages since it is seldom provided with the capability decode all of the standard codes that are currently use throughout the world. Transmission of a document by converting the same into image data is usually achieved with the aid of digital scanners. The resulting image data, however, requires a relatively large memory space for storage and a longer transmission time.